


Булочки с корицей

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Альбус просит у папы совета.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Нексты: челлендж





	Булочки с корицей

**Author's Note:**

> Кулинарный неформат + туториал

Гарри привычно управлялся на кухне с кастрюлями и сковородками, готовя семейный ужин, когда его окликнули.  
— Пап, послушай... — обратился к нему Ал — как всегда, мрачновато, но в то же время с какой-то странной нерешительностью. — Мне... нужен совет.  
— Да, конечно, — с готовностью обернулся Гарри к сыну. — По какому поводу?  
— Да вот тут... — Ал, похоже, смутился еще больше. — День рождения у Скорпиуса совсем скоро. А я... не знаю, что ему подарить. Ну, то есть — ты же в курсе, отец у него человек, мягко говоря, небедный, и Скорпиусу стоит только намекнуть или даже просто случайно упомянуть, что ему что-то хочется, он тут же получает это в подарок. В общем, нужно что-то необычное. Я даже сам попытался у него разузнать, что бы ему было приятно, чтобы я подарил, так он сказал, что для него главное — это внимание, подарки — ерунда. Но если я уж непременно хочу сделать ему сюрприз, подойдет что угодно, сделанное моими руками. А ты же знаешь... — Альбус, иронично усмехнувшись, выставил ладони, — делать что-то руками — это я не спец.  
Гарри нахмурился — как всегда, когда Альбус заводил разговоры о своей неумелости и никчемности. Впрочем, сейчас было не время поднимать эту тему, ведь сын попросил у него совета.  
— Послушай, а как ты смотришь на то, чтобы что-нибудь ему приготовить? Я помню, он любит сладкое. И выпечку тоже. Трайфл? Тыквенный пирог? Ореховый крамбл? Сконы? Булочки с корицей?  
— О! — Альбус оживился и немного покраснел. — Наверное, последнее — это неплохая идея. Скорпиус их очень любит, и потом... — он покраснел еще сильнее, — я его называю иногда коричной булочкой про себя. Ну, и вслух тоже, когда мы... Э... неважно. Но... Ты ведь мне поможешь, а? Боюсь, у меня самого вместо булочек получатся угольки.  
— Конечно! — просиял Гарри. — Давай, мы прямо сейчас потренируемся — вместе испечем эти булочки. А потом, уже перед днем рождения Скорпиуса, ты их сделаешь самостоятельно.  
Гарри подошел к одному из кухонных шкафчиков и торжественно извлек оттуда фартук с вышитыми ёжиками. В свое время он сделал вышивки на фартуках для всей семьи — с их патронусами. Но пользовалось семейство ими нечасто, ведь кухня, как всем известно, была вотчиной Гарри Поттера. Вот и Альбус свой с ёжиками пока ни разу еще не надевал. Но все бывает в первый раз!

  
  



End file.
